Careless Whisper
by HikaViBritannia
Summary: Amu is just your average, ordinary girl. Until one day she finds out she's a 'princess', where many people would risk their lives for her. When she meets six young men, all ninjas, she is supposed to choose one who will guide her safely to the rendezvous point. What happens if she chooses Ikuto to guide her? Will they get there safely? Will they fall in love along the way? AMUTO.


**_Hika: Here. Enjoy a shitty fanfiction by a shitty author. Come at me flamers, you've left such rude reviews so many times I don't give two shits of what you think._**

**_And, on another note, I know Nagihiko isn't this 'pervy', but you'll see what I'm doing. Guranteed Amuto. Though there will be one-sided Kukamu. Do note that THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT A PROLOGUE. That is the reason there is barely any romance and blah blah blah. _**

* * *

Prologue —

"What are you doing, Amu?"

"Delivering some snacks to the students," I reply to the old woman who had asked.

I could hear villagers whispering things like "she's such a hardworker!" or "that's what I expected from the great priests' granddaughter".

A young woman walks in front of me, "You lost your parents at a very young age and were taken in by the temple, right?" she asks.

"Even so, she's such a hard worker. So admirable!" a young boy gushes. Everyone says that but there isn't really anything special about me... Grandpa just raised me the best he could.

I turn and see a male, most likely older than me, glasses, and light green hair in a high ponytail.

"Huh?" I wonder who he is. He was holding a sword so maybe he's a samurai?

"Hey. You." the male says, walking back in front of me.

"Y-Yes?" I stutter. What does he want?

"Can I have some of that?" he points towards the bag of snacks I'm holding.

"Ah, sure.. but just a little,"

"Thanks." he then takes a few pieces from my bag and pops them into his mouth.

"Hmm…" he looks at me, "they're not bad at all."

"Yeah. Everyone in the village loves them too!"

"Hmm... I see." he makes a face as if he'd realized something important. "Oh yeah. I guess I didn't introduce my self. I'm Kairi Sanjo."

"Kairi? My name is Amu." I flash a smile at him. "So, Kairi, what are you doing here in this village?"

"I promised to meet someone here."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. And right now is the time. See you, and thanks for the snack!" he bounds off and waves goodbye.

After delivering the snacks I make my way back to the temple. I run into a monk and they give me an almost angry, but not quite look.

"Where were you?" the Monk asks me.

"Oh, I was just delivering snacks to the students." I reply. I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He had told me not to deliver snacks to them anymore before.

"Ah, I told you I will do that," he shoots me a worried look, "you need to be careful."

Bandits? "You mean the people sent by Kazuomi Hoshina?"

"Yes. They are following his orders and hunting down ninjas."

Hunting ninjas..? Just who is this man?

"He is well known for hating ninjas. He used nearby clans too invade others, but he has new plans to destroy Seiyo."

"Is he really that afraid of ninjas?" I quietly ask.

"Yes. He knows their 'true power' and fears they will get in his way."

"But it's not like he's going to take over the country..."

"Yes, yes. That is true. There are still other players such as the really strong samurai serving under Nakanoku."

"Oh, really? What is his name?"

"Musashi Yagyu, head of the Yagyu clan. Not only is he an amazing swordsman, but I hear he is quite the clever type too."

"Oh, him! I've heard stories about him from grandpa. But this doesn't have anything to do with our little temple..."

"Well yes, but you can never be too careful."

"A-Ah!"

"W-What!?" the Monk worriedly shouts.

"I have to feed the kittens!" I head down the main hall of the temple, but stop when the Monk grabs my arm.

"A-Amu! The priest said to stay away from the temple!"

"...Bah, she can't hear me anyway."

I bet the kittens are starving... I walk down to where the kittens normally are and see a lanky blue haired man holding one of the black kittens.

"Just let me see your paws," he says. Paws...?

I hear a faint purring sound, as the man pets the kitten's stomach.

"Who's there?!" he shouts. Ouch... what's he so uptight about?

"T-That's my question... I'm the daughter of the chief priest here."

"Hmm... so you are that girl?" That girl?

He suddenly presses close and grabs my chin. Ah! His face is so close I can feel my face getting red.

"Even from this angle you look like an ordinary boring girl." How can he just say something like that to a girls face!?

"Hey, Ikuto!?" a orange haired guy walks up.

"Kukai, you know I am older than you, watch how you talk to me!"

"Shut up. It's not like it really matters." Kukai replies, rolling his eyes.

"So.. who is this kid?" he flicks his wrist so that his thumb is pointing at me.

"Oh. She says she is 'that girl'."

"Really? This girl is Amu?" he turns and grins at me. "Woah, she sure is a cutie!"

The man tightly hugs me up against him. "Kya!"

"What the hell are you doing, stupid kid?" Kid? I wonder if he's younger than me... but he's so big. How could he be a kid?

"Umm.. who are you two?"

Ikuto gives me a long stare. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Stupid?"

"You can't tell by our clothes who we are?" Clothes? They are dressed like ninj—...

"Well, see you later, Amu!" Kukai smiles. They disappear so fast... what were they doing here?

"Um.. excuse me?" a males' voice says from behind me, surprising me.

"A-Ah! Yes?"

"Sorry for surprising you! Are you one of the villagers?" he asks, looking at me.

"Yes.. yes I am. But who are you?"

"I am Nikaidou, a doctor who visits here sometimes. I was on my way out but then I saw you standing here by yourself. I was a bit worried so I decided to check."

"Oh really? But yeah, I am fine. I am healthy at least!"

"Haha, well that is good to hear. Health is the most important!" After a few moments he speaks up again. "Well at any rate I am glad to hear you are fine."

"Oh, thank you so much! Sorry for worrying you."

"Oh. I am not worried about that. Don't worry." he smiles, "Well, I'll be on my way then."

After he walks off I sigh. "Whew.. I'm meeting a lot of new people today." I say to myself. Plus, those last two guys were real ninjas... I wonder if something happened near the village?

I continue into the temple and stop, "Well, I guess I can ask grandpa."

I reach out to open the door but stop when I hear voices whispering to each other.

"I'm sure you know but Easter plans to wipe out ALL ninja clans." one of the voices say.

"Of course I understand the mission, Lord Tsukasa." The second voice says, who I recognize as my grandpa's voice. "There is no future for the ninja if we don't stop Easter."

Isn't Lord Tsukasa leader of the Iga ninjas?

"I have talked with Lord Kiseki and we agreed that we shall unite and fight together," there is a small pause, "and for that we need Amu!"

Huh!? Why me? Riiip! I hear a tearing sound. Crap. I pushed through the paper door on accident.

"Amu!?"

"G-Grandpa.. I-I—"

"Even though I told no one to come to the temple hall..." Grandpa cuts me off and sighs.

"This girl is our future? Heir to the Hinamori style?"

The Hinamori style? "Umm, I really have no idea what you are talking about..."

My grandpa rubs his temples. "I guess it can't be helped. I knew I had to tell you sometime." he stops and looks at me, "You are the daughter of Tsumugu Hinamori." Tsumugu Hinamori!?

"W-Wait a minute.. I am just your granddaughter, my parents died..."

"We aren't actually related by blood..." My eyes widen and I stare at him. "I've just taken care of you since you were put into the temple's care. I raised you here to keep you safe from Kazuomi."

"You are actually the princess of the Hinamori; the origin of ninjas." Lord Tsukasa says. What!?

"Tadase!" he shouts. A short—not to mention cute—blonde man walks in.

"Yes, father?" he asks. Wait.. so this is the famous Tadase Hotori?

He turns and kneels down in front of me. "Nice to meet you, princess." Princess... The way he said it surely did make me feel like royalty. "I know you are surprised at these sudden events, but please be assured that we will protect you with all of our power." We? There's more?

"Hmm... so this is the princess?"

Where did this guy come from!? I turn to see a man—well.. I think they're a man—with long purple hair, which almost touched the floor.

"You don't really look the part."

"Nagihiko! Watch your mouth in front of the princess!" Tadase shouts, glaring at the man. So this is Nagihiko Fujisaki from the Iga village?

"Well, you are just as stiff as usual. I mean we will be living together."

"L-Living together!?" My eyed widened. What does he mean 'living together'?

"Well..." Grandpa speaks up, "it basically boils down to this. In order to oppose Kazuomi, the Iga, Seiyo and Fuma clans will be joining together. You are the symbol of that unity, as the Princess heir to the ninja origin."

"S-Symbol of unity?"

"And five ninjas have been chosen from the villages. We are to come up with a plan to oppose Kazuomi."

"For that purpose, we are all assembling in the village of Iga," Tadase says.

"You are to go to the Iga village for training." Grandpa says.

"M-Me? For training?" I was now beyond confused. Just hours ago I was living my normal, peaceful life, but now I'm a 'princess'?

"Yes, you are the symbol of unity, Amu." Nagihiko gives me a soft pat on the back, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. And in exchange you can let me have some fun with you!"

What!? I can't relax with perverts like him around..

Ah! Lord Tsukasa is bowing down in front of me. "Please help us, Amu!" Lord Tsukasa practically begs. "We need you to hold together this alliance, you are the only hope we have!"

"U-Umm.. first r-raise your head." At that time the door opens and three men step in. I recognize two of them; Ikuto and Kukai.

"Excuse us," Ikuto says.

"Woo! Amu!" Kukai shouts, with a happy go lucky grin on his face.

"These two are Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Souma Kukai from the Koga." Grandpa introduces. So these two are the famous ninja from the Koga village?

"Um.. and what about this man?" I point to the third male, who had light green hair and a white sweatband with a golden star wrapped around his head.

"Kyo Supoti from the Supoti clan."

Kyo stays quiet. He's a little quiet... and scary.

"Amu, I raised you as an ordinary girl. But now is the time for you to step out into the world."

"Grandpa..."

"You are their heir. And your parents didn't die of illness. They were killed by Kazuomi's men."

After we finished our conversation, I stepped outside and sat on the wooden porch.

"Princess..." Tadase appears in front of me, "I know you are confused after hearing this so suddenly."

I stay quiet and look up at the sky.

"How can you be so strong? Even finding out that your parents were murdered."

I look directly into Tadase's eyes. "Many people are dying in wars as we speak. I am just lucky to have survived so far."

"I see now that you really are their heir." Tadase puts his hands on my shoulders and gently pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry... for putting you through this."

Just as I was about to reply, Nagihiko walks up to us. "Tadase.. you sure don't understand women very much."

"Nagihiko! I said watch your mouth around the princess!"

Nagihiko ignores Tadase and looks at me, "So, who are you going to choose?"

"Huh? Choose...? Choose what?"

"I am the youngest—and not to mention, most powerful!"

"I am sorry. Some of us just need to grow up." Tadase sighs and walks away.

"Amu," Nagihiko wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"W-What?" This guy is really pushy..

"Just letting you know, but.." he leans in closer, "I am the best with women. Why don't you become my woman?" he whispers softly into my ear.

"What?"

"What? Not your type?" he asks. My type? Nagihiko is more the biggest talker than anything else.

"Nagihiko!" Tadase reappears in front of us. "If you don't cut it out—" Tadase stops mid sentence as Kukai jumps in front of him.

"Hey you, hands off of Amu!" he glares at Nagihiko.

Whizz! A small silver object quickly flies past me. Could it be a ninja star?

"What, do you want to take me on!?" Nagihiko throws his arms up and glares at Kukai.

"Yeah, I will make you pay!"

"Nagihiko!" Tadase shouts. Nagihiko huffs and walks away without a word.

Ikuto steps in front of Kukai. "Kukai!" he turns to Tadase, "Apologies, Lord Tadase. This kid always lets things get to his head."

"Don't treat me like a kid! I'm a master of Ninja techniques!" Kukai glares at both Ikuto and Tadase.

Tadase mumbles a quick 'it's okay' and makes his way back inside of the temple.

"Yeah, I've heard Kukai Souma before. I hear he is agile as a monkey, but his brain is the same size too!" Nagihiko says. Wait.. when did he get here!?

"What did you say? Acting all big because you're famous!"

"Yep. I am famous for being good with the ladies and my combat skills... got a problem?"

Yep. He really does have the biggest mouth in all of Japan.

Ikuto sighs, "All right. Lets just hurry up and decide this." Ikuto reaches out to touch my arm. "So who do you decide out of us?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure I understand. Choose what exactly?"

"Wait, you didn't hear from the elder, little girl?" Nagihiko asks.

Tadase reappears for the twentieth time, "You three, watch your mouths around the princess!"

Jeez, how many times is he going to say that? He's cute... but annoying.

...I see Kyo silently walking towards the garden.

"Hey, Supoti dude! Say something at least!" Kukai yells at Kyo.

"...Its a waste of breath. I am already prepared to die for the princess." Prepared to die... for me?

"That is fine and all, but Kyo, don't do so carelessly," Tadase softly says to Kyo. "We didn't come here to die. We came here to survive."

Tadase then turns and looks at me. "Princess, we are going to head to Iga. But all six of us is too conspicuous, so we will take separate ways to distract the enemy. We want you to head to Iga with one of us."

"One of you...?"

"Yes. And that person will assure your safe passage to Iga." Tadase replies.

"Yes, and we will protect you from Kazuomi," Nagihiko says. Kazuomi... he killed my parents and is now trying to wipe out all of the ninjas.

"Also remember, we have to stay together always, even in the bath!" Kukai says, grinning to himself. Great. Another pervert.

"B-Bath!? That's just too far..."

"Don't worry," Ikuto joins in on the conversation, "we aren't doing it because we want to see you naked."

"Come on, just pick me. I will do my best!" Kukai smiles.

"If you pick me, it is guaranteed to be fun..." Nagihiko smirks.

Both Kyo and Ikuto stay quiet.

"Princess, they are all talented ninjas. So who do you chose?" Tadase asks.

"I-I guess I'll go with... Ikuto?" He seems a little evil and scary, but my first impression on him wasn't very good. But he likes cats. And evil people don't like cats, and he might actually be a nice guy when you talk to him.

Well, I guess I'll never know if I don't talk to him...

* * *

_**Hika: Welp, that's the end of chapter one. Pretty long, huh? Well... compared to my other stories, yes, this chapter is long. My wrists hurt so I'm going to stop this chapter earlier than planned. Merp. And yes, this was based off of NL.**_

_**(( P.S. a huge thanks to my lovely girlfriend(hey look I'm in a box) for the plot ^^ )) **_


End file.
